His and Her
by lobsterry
Summary: Confused with their own feelings. He needs to know what is this feelings since he was little he was confused. She, It's her first time to feel this way and she needs to know why... Two confused hearts, searching for the answer...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own RDG**

"Come on mom, I want to stay here" looking directly to her mom. It's been a week since her mom told her that she's going back to Japan to continue her High school in one of the prestigious school… Tokyo. Ever since she was in grade school she has been living with her mom in New York and now she's already in 2nd year High school gaining a lot of friends it's really hard for her to leave New York.

"We already talked about this Izumiko. I thought it's already clear, listen you can't stay here alone you're still underage I have some work to do that needs to travel for long and besides your siblings misses you so much and your dad. They haven't seen you for how many years." Her mom walk closer to her and touch her hair. "I can't just let my beautiful _unica hija_ living alone"…

Izumiko just nodded.

"So are your things ready?" Yukariko asked, Izumiko nod. "The school is amazing, it's big and they have dorms but you are not alone. You'll be fine your brother is there, just ask if you want to know something."

"Yeah"… Izumiko sigh

"Your childhood friend is there as well" Yukariko smiled

"Childhood friend?"

"Yeah, I guess you already forgot about him"

' _Childhood friend huh, do I have one before? I can't remember I was young then…'_ Izumiko's mind

"I heard you have a new roommate, Is she pretty?" Manatsu asked her sister

"How should I know, I haven't seen her yet. Maybe she'll be here tomorrow. Pretty or not you shouldn't be asking that, if Honoka heard you she'll get jealous" Mayura is fixing her bed

"Ah she's not! Anyway sis, how are you and takayanagi? Any progress?" Manatsu gave a little smile, teasing her sister

"And why are you asking me? We've been exchanging messages during break calling me and-"wide smile, she wasn't able to finish her word because Manatsu cut her

"And? You're happy, you like him, are you two officially together? I mean couple?" curious Manatsu asked. Mayura just gave him a smile.

"Where are we going again?" miyuki asked

"Dude airport, we're going to pick my twin-sis,,, I told you yesterday remember?" takayanagi focused on the road.

"Why drag me, why didn't you ask your girlfriend to go with you"

"She's busy fixing her things in her dorm, they just got here yesterday. Besides, you'll see Izumiko you haven't seen her for so long, she doesn't have friend here yet It would be nice if she knows there's familiar faces you know."

Miyuki just nod, to be honest for some reason he don't know why he's a little bit nervous. His heart is beating… he can hear his heart.

"Woah sis, is that you?" Takayanagi greeted his Izumiko and welcome her with hug. He just couldn't believe that the Izumiko in front of him grown not really tall and more beautiful.

"Yeah" Izumiko smiled and hugged him back. "Are you alone?"

"Nah, I'm with a friend. He's-"didn't finish what he was saying when a car stopped near them It was Miyuki "Ah let's go, you look tired"

"Ah I don't have enough sleep mind if I sleep in the car?"

"Sure" … Takayanagi help her with her belongings, while Miyuki went out the car to help Takayanagi. He was glancing at Izumiko.

Miyuki was driving the car, Takayanagi was in the passenger and Izumiko was at the back seat alone sleeping. Miyuki can't help himself to look at the rare view mirror, glancing to Izumiko… _she's pretty, no she is beautiful…_ in his thought slightly smile on his lips.

"You know you should focus on the road" Takayanagi looking at him.

"Actually I am" Miyuki response his ear flushed

"I know my sis is cute but you can stare at her all the time you want when you are not driving" teasing him

"Shut up" smiled

"Hahahaha I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"Nothing just drive…"

When they reached Hojo High school, Miyuki and Takayanagi accompanied her to her room, helping her with her things. She was feeling nervous as to what kind of roommate does she have. Anxious while knocking on the door. Shocked registered on the lady who opened the door it was Mayura. Takayanagi smiled at her wide.

"You're here, oh yeah I forgot you move into another room? So you are my sister's roommate? Oh nice" Takayanagi looking at Mayura

"I guess yes since you're here in front of me not unless you just want to visit me " looking at the girls beside takayanagi "Are you his sister, wow you're so… cute" Izumiko's shy just nod and smiled at her. "Come in, let the boys carry you things. Wow your hair is really long and nice and shiny."

"Thank you, I haven't introduce myself yet. I'm Izumiko Takayanagi's twin-sis"

"Mayura Souda"

"My girlfriend" Takayanagi suddenly spoke. Izumiko's eyes widened

"Really? You're my brother's girlfriend? Wow, that's nice."

Miyuki was just looking at Izumiko, without his knowledge Mayura and Takayanagi notice him.

"Alright I think you boys can leave now so that Izumiko can fix her things you know she needs to settle her things…" Mayura went to the door and opened it.

"Right, thank you" Izumiko added

"Okay we'll leave you two" glancing at Miyuki, Takayanagi tap Miyuki's shoulder "let's go dude"

"Yeah" Miyuki just said hesitant to turn his back.

 _He seems familiar…_ Izumiko was staring at door.


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

_**First Day**_

 _ **Disclamer: I do not own RDG, I just love these two Miyuki and Izumiko**_

Izumiko wasn't able to sleep last night, was it because of excitement or perhaps nervous she didn't know. She was suddenly remembered it;s her first day and opening ceremony today, she made a long sigh.

"Well that was long, what's the matter? Nervous?" asked Mayura who is in front of the mirror fixing her hair.

"Yeah, it's my first day, new faces…new people" Izumiko's brushing her hair

"You'll be fine trust me, and I'm sure they will admire you, look at you, you are so pretty and your skin… wow!"

Izumiko smiled "Thank you Mayura for being nice to me. Now I know why takayanagi loves you" Braiding her hair.

Mayura blushed "You're very welcome. Let's go?" Mayura opened the door and Izumiko nod.

"Oh wow you and Manatsu are in the same class" Mayura said after they checked their names posted on the wall, she spotted Manatsu with Honoka.

' _Manatsu?'_ in her mind. She was thinking but it was only interrupted by the voice coming from behind. It was a guy, beside was short blonde girl. _'She's pretty'_

"Good morning sis… is she your new roommate?" Manatsu look at Izumiko and wave his hand. "Hello, I'm Manatsu Mayura's twin bro and this is Honoka" He put his arm on Honoka's shoulder. "My girlfriend".

"Ow hi nice to meet you two… Izumiko, Izumiko Suzuhara. I'm sure you know my twin brother, Takayanagi?"

"Oh yeah, actually we are in the same class along with mayura and Sagara." Honoka said

' _Sagara…? Oh yeah it's Miyuki'_ Izumiko's thought. "I'm with Manatsu"

"That's cool at least you have someone you know in the class." Manatsu, turn his eyes on the two men coming on them. "Hi boys"

"Hello, hi sis excited?" Takayanagi went to Mayura's side.

"More of nervous, but I'm not worried Manatsu is in the same class with me" Izumiko

"Yeah, don't worry I'll look after her bro" Manatsu thumbs up

"Let's go it'll be start soon" Honoka said.

Izumiko and Miyuki locked their eyes for a moment. Izumiko nod to him and quickly turned her back, she didn't wait for Miyuki's response

* * *

Izumiko was aware of the eyes looking at her both male and female. She heard the group of girls talking and said she's pretty that she and takayanagi sure have a good genes. They were also some group of men looking at her appreciate her beauty. She sigh, sure she was used to this kind of things, back in New York she was labelled as one of the so called IT girl in her school she was quite popular due to her skin and hair and her undeniable beauty although to be honest she doesn't like getting the attention. And now…. Another sigh.

"You sure are instant popular huh, they were talking to you and staring at you especially the guy in our class." Manatsu talking about their classmates.

She smiled "I'm sure it's just for today. Its first day and I'm new so it'll be gone for the next day. They will forget about me." Izumiko. Both on their way to the bench where they can eat lunch.

"I don't think so" Manatsu

"What are you two talking about? Care to share?" Mayura interrupted them. They were on the bench under the tree large enough to fit the six of them.

"Izumiko here is the talk of the town. In our class all the boys were looking at her." Manatsu said and sat beside Honoka.

"She sure is popular instantly. You'll get used to it sis. Just ignore them and if they bothers you just call me okay?" Takayanagi said

"Thanks but I guess I'll be fine." Said Izumiko. Miyuki was just listening.

"Hey Shinkou, say something." Manatsu noticed Miyuki has been quiet since this morning.

All of them turn their eyes on Miyuki who busy eating his lunch. Miyuki' eyes now on the person in front of him, it was Izumiko. Their eyes met, he felt something in his chest and suddenly turn his look to Manatsu.

"Say something about what?" Miyuki asked, but to be honest he was listening.

"Anything, you've been quiet since this morning?" Manatsu

"Don't worry you can count on me to look after Izumiko, our room' just next to each other." Miyuki said, everyone's faces were like 'what'. There was a little smile on Takayanagi and Manatsu's. He called her in her first name and he didn't even notice it.

* * *

Izumiko was walking alone, it was quiet and peaceful. Two weeks since she entered this school and for a moment she thought she was not yet seen the whole school. Mayura has been telling her that Hojo Academy has the best scenery for a school, it is big and very relaxing. She decided to walk and explore the school since its Saturday and everyone were on their room or some are off the mall for some weekend shopping. Mayura and Takayanagi were on a date. Honoka and Manatsu she didn't know actually.

"Hmmm the wind is relaxing" she can hear the trees, leaf were dancing by wind, birds singing.

"Enjoying the view" suddenly the voice came from behind. She startled.

"Oh my god!" She said in a loud voice

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that" it was Miyuki

"Sagara, you're ….. Here? What are you… doing here?" hesitant to asked.

Miyuki nod "you're here as well, what are you doing here alone"?

"Well, I thought I should go for walk, explore this school. You know I am not yet familiar in this school since my 2 weeks being here so I thought this is the perfect time." Looking straight to him.

"Alone?" looking straight to her as well.

"Yup, I don't see any problem with that. It's weekend anyway."

"I can-"Miyuki

"Do you-" Izumiko, both smiled. "You first" Izumiko said

"Well since ummm I don't have ahhh anything to do, well… I can you know …" Miyuki was stuttering, wasn't able to finish his word.

"Okay" Izumiko turned his back and face Miyuki again "I'm glad you want to accompany me" and then continued to walk.

Miyuki gave a smile and followed her. He was happy, but why is he nervous.

"Mayura was right, there were so many good scenery in this school." Izumiko said. They were sitting on the grass.

"Yeah, I can see you love nature" Miyuki asked.

"I do, so much. Though I lived in New York for how many years, I would still prefer a peace and quiet place like this. Any way thank you Sagara for accompanying me, at least I didn't get lost." Izumiko looked at him

Miyuki was blushing, he knew so he stood up just to hide it "You're always welcome" and he thought this is the perfect time to ask her "Suzuhara, can I asked you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Remember when we were young, do you remember we were playmates before?"

"Actually when my mom mentioned your name that you are in this school as well, I have no idea it was you, not until later on. And yes, I do remember you. We were not actually playmates, you and Takayanagi are because when we were young you used to bully me."

"Oh yeah, I was but you know…" He was shy

"I know you were young then, actually I remember you threw some rocks on me and I cried and I hated you for that."

"I know, I'm sorry for that… do you still uhm hate me?"

"No, it's alright now, I mean we were young then and you know it was in the past so let's just forget about it" Izumiko smiled. "kids will be kids and boys will always be boys"

"Thank you" Miyuki look at the time on his wristwatch "Late lunch already, we haven't eat lunch yet. Aren't you hungry? Miyuki asked

"Now that you've mention it, actually I am. Hmmm do you want to… ahm eat lunch together? It's on me, a thank you treat for accompanying me" looking at ground Izumiko was shy to ask.

"Ah yeah, yeah" miyuki

"Yeah?" Izumiko was holding her smile because Miyuki's cheek was slightly red.

"Ehem I mean yeah, let's eat lunch together" clear his throat

"Lead the way Mister"

Miyuki walked first, it was mixed emotion. He was feeling excited yet nervous. It was his first time to eat alone with a girl and actually he's kind of happy about it. _'Yes'_ he said in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own RDG I just love izumiko and miyuki!

* * *

"Who would have thought that Christmas is fast approaching, time flies so fast isn't it." Mayura with a little excitement on her eyes.

Mayura, Honoka and Izumiko were busy looking for the things that they need for their Christmas party at school. Izumiko actually tagged along with them as she is more comfortable being with them than to be with her classmates. She doesn't want to go with them because she knew they're just gonna asked her about Miyuki like the last time she was with them to buy things that they need for their school festival.

" _I'm so glad you came Izumiko." One of her classmate, she just nod and smiled._

" _You know what Izumiko, every girls at school are jealous of you. You know, you and Miyuki ... always together. You two are like a partner" another of her classmates_

" _What do you mean partner?" Izumiko was clueless_

" _you and Miyuki, are you guys dating coz you like couple"_

 _Izumiko's eyes widened "What? No, we're not, Miyuki and I are just friends, you know i already told you we've known each other since we were young."_

" _It doesn't look like the two of you are just friends. He's always with you in the library."_

" _Miyuki loves to read a book. He is always in the library even before." Izumiko shrugged her shoulder_

" _But only you are welcome to be with him. Many girls were trying to talk to him and even confessed but he rejected them all and doesn't want to talk to them not unless its Mayura or Honoka obviously because they are friends."_

" _Look i already told you we are just friends and nothing more than that. maybe Miyuki s just not yet to be into a relationship. Enough of this Miyuki thing okay? Can we just focus on the things that we need to buy?" Izumiko_

 _(END)_

* * *

"Earth to Izumiko?" Honoka snap her finger infront of Izumiko

A little shock Izumiko blink her eye "Ah, are you saying something"

"We were asking you what do you want to check out first." Mayura, "Izumiko Girl it seems like your mind is off to somewhere what are you thinking or... should I say who are you thinking?"

"Yeah, who?" Honoka added with a tease

"What who? I wasn't thinking of someone."

"Really Clue, the name starts with letter M and ends with I. Come on what's with you and Miyuki"

Izumiko's heart was beating fast, she was blushing

"Oh my god girl you're blushing" Honoka covered her mouth

"I am not, it's just cold" Izumiko denied. She can feel her ears were burning

"You know you and Miyuki are actually hot topic at school right. A lot of the students were seeing you two together in the library and even had lunch just the two of you. To be honest that was the first time Miyuki seen alone with a girl, there must be something..." Mayura explained teasing Izumiko

"Right, he was always avoiding the girls who are after him. Many girls are into him but ….. boom rejected!" Honoka added point her index finger in the air. "So I guess you are special to him. Remember the last school fest, he keeps on looking at you. He was scanning your classroom just to see you."

"Oh I remember that, he was so busy searching for you in your classroom that he forgot that he need to help us. That was the first time as far as I remember busy wth a girl" Mayura elbowed Izumiko on the side to teased her.

"Stop you two and let's get going." Izumiko walked fast, she sure her cheeks we're red not because it's cold but because of the topic about Miyuki. She knew that Miyuki were looking for her on that day but she was busy. She smiled when she remembered what happen on the last day of school fest.

 ** _Last day of School Festival_**

 _Izumiko was tired, she was alone in their classroom her head was on the top rail of the chair, her hair was swaying, it was tied, eyes closed._

" _Tired?" voice from the back, it was Miyuki who sat on the chair_

 _Slightly smiled, eyes still closed "Exhausted" said Izumiko. "My head hurts a little now I can feel it, school fest is nearly finish."_

" _Yeah you don't have sleep enough, be sure to take a good sleep tonight k?" Miyuki suddenly put his fingers on Izumiko's temporal part of the head and massaged it gently._

" _You don't have to do that, why are you here anyway?" to be honest she liked it._

" _I want to, does it feel better?"_

" _Yeah thanks, you didn't answer me, why are you here? Why don't you go and enjoy the night."_

" _You are alone here, I'm enjoying it anyway being here with you" Miyuki suddenly realised what he said_

" _Huh?" Izumiko suddenly turn her head to Miyuki who were shocked as well._

" _I … I mean you are my friend of course I'm enjoying it being with one of my friends! And besides you are alone here, I don't want to just let you alone in this room." Miyuki was blushing, but Izumiko didn't notice it._

" _Thank you Miyuki" suddenly there was a sound coming from above._

" _I guess the fireworks is about to start, come on let's watch it." Miyuki stand up, went to the window together with Izumiko._

" _Thank you again Miyuki, if you're not here sure I'm alone and my head feeling better now" Izumiko said while looking up above "Wow, its beautiful"_

 _Miyuki stared at her the lights were reflecting on her beauty. "Very pretty"_

 _Izumiko can see on the corner of her eye that Miyuki was staring at her. She's happy, she smiled._

* * *

"Ahhhh I'm so tired!" Mayura complained. After long hours of shopping going to the next store to the other store the three of them decided to eat.

"Me too, we got so many things" Honoka

"Actually it's just you and Mayura" Izumiko was about to sit when someone called her name

"Izumiko!" she turned around and see where the voice came from, inlcudng Mayura and Honoka.

"Ooohh its Miyuki" Mayura with a sound of tease. "Hey Miyuki, what are you doing here?"

"You look nice" Miyuki sad first to Izumiko and turn to Mayura "the same goes for you why you're here for. I'm with Takayanagi and Manatsu."

"Where are they?" Honoka asked

"Dude, you're so fast. You just said that you saw Izumiko and suddenly you're gone" Manatsu breathe heavily

"So, you saw Izumiko and ran towards her? Wow Miyuki excited to see our lil girl here huh?" Mayura put her arms around Izumiko's shoulder

"It's not like that, they're just slow. Look I'm hungry okay, I kept following these two because they're having a hard time on choosing what they want so now I'm hungry." He looked at Izumiko "Did you order yet?" he asked, Izumiko shook her head.

"Not yet, we just got here" Izumiko replied.

"What do you want? I can do it for you" Miyuki asked, not knowing the four were seriously watching them

"Ahhh it's okay Miyuki, I can order for myself. You go on ahead"

"nah... I'll wait for you then."

"Aren't you going to wait for us?" Manatsu asked? "Dude, you didn't even ask us"

"You can do it anyway" Miyuki grabbed the bags that Izumiko's holding and put it under the table

"So, you have a favorite here huh? I smell something here…" Manatsu with a teasing smile and all of them smiled except Izumiko who were slightly blushing.

* * *

"Thank you for carrying my things Miyuki, you don't really have to do it you know. It's not really heavy, I can carry those." Izumiko we're walking alone together. The four decided to go somewhere but Izumiko wants to go home already. They didn't know that it's was actually a plan set for them. The four were following them.

"You just said it, it's not heavy so I'm fine, besides I didn't bought a lot of things. Anyway did I tell you, you look good today?" he didn't know why he's heart suddenly beating so fast

Izumiko's heart beat so fast. "Ah, Yeah" nod "yeah you said it already a while ago"

' _Ah, my heart why is it like this'_ Miyuki was talking to himself "Oh yeah, Izumiko… can I ask you something" ' _what are you going to ask her Miyuki?'_

"Sure what is it?" _'He's going to ask me'_

"Have you been into…. Uhm …"

"Uhm? Go on" Izumiko was waiting

"into romantic relationship" Miyuki said it as fast as he can.

' _Does he want to know if I had a boyfriend? But why'_ Izumiko was wondering

"Woah, that was fast, to tell you the truth no, how about you? I heard many girls were confessed their feelings for you." Izumiko looked at him.

' _Oh god she's looking at me, those eyes, those perfect grey eyes'_ "I rejected them, I'm not interested in them. I'm not actually interested in the girl

"You're not? You don't like any of them?"

"No, I'm actually… well now there is someone who's been bothering me. Its not that bad though, I enjoy it actually. She is interesting..." Miyuki looked seriously into Izumiko's eye

"Re…. really" for a moment there Izumiko didn't know why but her heart skip. She want's to know whos that girl. She was sad, she didn't know why...

* * *

"What are they talking about, looks serious" Manatsu asked not far away from the two.

"Shhh quiet, they might hear you" Mayura

"You see how Miyuki look at Izumiko, full of love" it was Honoka

"I know right, but I don't know what is he waiting for. Why not confessed to Izumiko." Mayura

"Well he was just waiting for perfect time." Takayanagi, he knows Miyuki so much

"And when is that perfect time gonna happen? If there is another one who wants to pursue your sister? I'm pretty sure a lot of guys at school are after Izumiko. Do you remember one of the guy in year 3 he was totally into Izumiko and in her class?" Mayura explained.

"Oh yeah, most of the guy in our class like Izumiko they just couldn't make a move because they knew that she's Miyuki's" Manatsu

"Well let's just wat what will going to happen next. Let's see what Miyuki will do if there's another one who are willing to pursue Izumiko." Honoka smiled

"Oh I can't wait for that, I know Miyuki" Takayanagi smiled and put his arm around Mayura's waist.

* * *

Hello! If ever you happen to read my story please leave a comment. positive or negative are welcome (: thank you!


	4. Chapter 4 The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own RDG!**

* * *

Izumiko was brushing her while Mayura kept on looking at her while checking the pages of the magazine that she was holding.

"It seems that you want to ask something, why? what is it Mayura?" Izumiko asked because she noticed Mayura's behaviour.

"Your hair, really is beautiful. Soft and shiny" Mayura not looking on Izumiko

"Honestly?"

"Okay, I noticed that you and Miyuki, you are ignoring each other other yesterday and today you didn't even eat lunch with us as well it's been like 2 months or so, what happen?"

Izumiko put down her brush and faced Mayura. Yeah, it's been how many months now that she and Miyuki are like strangers to each other!

"To be honest, I don't know?" and she gave a big sigh

"Did you fight? During our stay in your place last Christmas break both of you are okay but why now it seems that you are avoiding him."

Izumiko stopped for a moment. She was thinking weather to tell Mayura what happened or not.

* * *

 _They were having a Christmas dinner at Izumiko's residence. The place were cold and snowy. When the dinner was finished girls and boys were out for some fun except Izumiko because she received an overseas call, it was her friend from New York. After the phone call she came to follow where her friends are, at the back garden having a hot chocolate, telling some stories and so on…_

 _Takanayagi noticed that Mayura was yawning._

 _"My, why don't you go to sleep?"_

 _"uhm I will, I'm really sleepy." Mayura nod "girls I need to go first, my eyes are abandoning me. Can't keep it open, really I'm sleepy"_

 _"I'll go with, sleepy too" Jean announced and stand. Manatsu followed her_

 _Manatsu said "How about you Miyuki"_

 _"I'll stay a bit" miyuki said. To be honest he was waiting for Izumiko._

 _Suddenly Izumiko came_

 _"ow Izumiko, we're going to sleep good thing you're here" Mayura smiled a little_

 _"ow okay, I'll stay a bit I'm actually waiting for a phone a call" Izumiko noticed Miyuki was looking at her._

 _Manatsu who was standing near him bend to whisper Miyuki "good luck bro, it's your chance to be with her I know you've been waiting for her"_

 _"what-" miyuki exclaimed with a bit of redness on his cheek and his eyes turned it onto takayanagi and suddenly winked at him._

 _After they left, Izumiko sat on the chair opposite to Miyuki who was looking at the sky but on the corner of his observing Izumiko. Silent, it was really quiet. Nobody wants to break the silence until Izumiko's phone… toot!_

 _'bat low' Izumiko sigh_

 _"Problem?" Miyuki who's now looking at her_

 _"Not really a problem, my phone is lowbat"_

 _"Ow, uhm Izumiko…"_

 _"Yy—yes?" Izumiko suddenly feel nervous/shy_

 _Miyuki handed her a box…_

 _"Uhm I don't really know what to give you but here" blushing_

 _"why you," Izumiko was reluctant but she took it "thank you, I don't really have anything to give…"_

 _"It's okay I am not actually expecting, I just want to give you something for Christmas" he smiled_

 _'So handsome' in Izumiko's thought while staring at Miyuki, and miyuki noticed it._

 _"ahh uhm ah th—thank you for this, wha- what do you want?" Izumiko stuttering_

 _'You' Miyuki's thoughts "uhm nothing really, accepting my gift is good enough"_

 _"seriously Miyuki"? Izumiko asked again_

 _'Saying my name ahh it's good to hear' thought of Miyuki "nothing" Miyuki replied_

 _"can I open it?"_

 _"Sure"_

 _It was a snowball with a house inside. Izumiko loved it, she's happy!_

 _"Thanks for this Miyuki, this is beautiful"_

 _'So pretty, you are beautiful' thoughts "You're welcome, I'm really happy you liked it."_

 _Izumiko noticed that there's something written inside the snowball in the house_

 _"eh, something written inside of this snowball" Izumiko lifted the snowball to read what was written in there._

 _"Really? Let's see" Miyuki stood and came closer to Izumiko without noticing their face were really close_

 _"uhmmm it says" Izumiko_

 _"Have a happy heart this Christmas" both of them and suddenly they face each other, Izumiko turn her face right and Miyuki turn his face left. Miyuki and Izumiko both their hearts were beating fast! Izumiko's eye widened, she was shock! Miyuki was shock as well. Their lips touch each other… Miyuki stand straight right away and Izumiko turn her red face and look down._

 _"I—I'm, I'm sorry" Miyuki_

 _"Ah yeah, I I need to sleep, I'll see you" Izumiko rushed, walked fast and left._

 _Miyuki touched his lips 'it's soft, she smells really nice'_

 _Izumiko in her room lean on the door after she closed it. 'My first kiss!' Touched her lips._

* * *

"So, that happened! The reason why she's avoiding you is because you accidentally kissed her?" Manatsu who was on his bed.

"I think so" Miyuki shrugged his shoulder.

Manatsu up from lying on bed and face Miyuki "You like her don't you?"

"I think…" long sigh "no, I'm in love with her, Yes I like her… I like Izumiko"

"I knew you would say that" Takayanagi suddenly came out of the bathroom "I know you're inlove with my sister"

"Oh yeah, how did you know?" Miyuki looked at him with confusion

"Well you wouldn't stalked her on facebook if not?" Takayanagi "You always use my laptop and open my facebook since I do not log out on my account. You always look at her photos"

Miyuki cover his mouth and hide his red face

"Wow what a revelation!" Manatsu "So you are a stalker"

"I'm not"! Miyuki smiled, his friends were teasing him

* * *

While in Mayura and Izumiko's room and with Jean

"So you kissed?" Jean and Mayura

"I guess you could say that, but it was just an accident"

"Accident yes! Still you kissed!" Mayura

"Izumiko what can you say about hikm" Jean asked

"Miyuki? Well he makes me happy, he is nice to me. He makes my heartbeat fast whenever he's around."

Jean and Mayura look at each other

"Then what do you feel about him?" Mayura this time

"Feel? About him?" Izumiko's heart suddenly beat faster

"uhmmmm I don't know really, how do I feel about him"

"Well remember this question, and when you finally find your answer that's it!"

 _'I am happy being with him, I like him! Wait I like him? I like Miyuki?'_

"hmmm I think…. I li- like,…. Him"

The two girls rush to her and …

"Seriously?"

"Uhm! But-" Izumiko was cut

"but?" Mayura and Jean waiting for Izumiko

"He said he has someone in his mind"

* * *

"When are you going to tell her?" Takanayagi

"To be honest I don't know, she has been avoiding me! I really want to talk to her"

"Then talk to her!" Taka and Manatsu

"I will for sure!" Miyuki has something in his mind and he smiled.

"Go for it!" Takayanagi "But remember she is my sister"

"and protective brother award goes to' Manatsu laughed

"I know, I'm serious bro!"

* * *

Hey ya! to my reader's if ever I have hehe, I am so sorry for not posting, it's been a while yeah I know! My laptop was broken so i have to wait for how many months but since it's okay now, i am back! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5 On to the Souda

**Disclaimer: I don't own RDG!**

* * *

It's already summer yet nothing has changed between Izumiko and Miyuki, although they eat together during lunch break and often see each other in the hallway, none of them initiate to greet each other only nods and smile and that's just it.

On a summer break Mayura invited her friends to come in their place, she has been telling them about the beautiful lake not far from their house and a spring on top of the mountain. All of them agreed to go especially Takanayagi who has been exited yet nervous to meet Mayura's parents.

Inside the train, the girls were sitting next to each other and on the other side were the boys. Takayanagi was playing on his phone, Manatsu was sleeping while Miyuki… Miyuki who was sitting on a window side, leaning his head on the glass hand on the chin, eyes closed. It wasn't really close because he secretly looking at Izumiko while eating "Pocky" and reading books. Mayura and Jean were sleeping as well.

 _'It's summer, summer pleas be good to me!'_ Miyuki's thought

His eyes were close but, while secretly looking on Izumiko's side he can't help but notice her eating "Pocky".

 _'Her lips are red, her face is very amusing to watch! I've never seen a person who is really cute while eating "Pocky". Maybe Takayanagi was right! I like her ever since we were young'!_

Miyuki remembered there conversation last night while packing their things.

 **LAST NIGHT BOYS CONVO**

 _"Can I borrow your laptop bro" Miyuki to Takayanagi_

 _"You know I don't know what is special in my laptop, why are you always want to use mine, you have your own" Takayanagi_

 _"I just want to check on something, mine is already in the bag."_

 _Miyuki grabbed Takayanagi's laptop and sat on his bed lean on the wall, he opened the laptop who was against the boys' sight. He doesn't want the boys to see what he's about to do and then he smiled. It didn't escaped it to Takayanagi and Manatsu, their bestriend smiled just now._

 _"You know everynight he has been using my laptop. I wonder what is he doing with it when he has his own." Takayagi with a sound of tease._

 _"I wonder why is that too" Manatsu_

 _Miyuki's smile on hilps fade and said "I told you I need to check on something"_

 _"Something or….. someone" Takayanagi_

 _"What do you mean someone?" Miyuki_

 _"Bro, admit it… you've been stalking Izumiko! We know that you are always checking her on her facebook, hahaha geez bro seriously?" Manatsu_

 _"Ho… how did you know? Miyuki with a slight blush on his face_

 _"Bro, I know okay, even if she's in New York you have been checking her account! When you borrowed my laptop before I thought It was just nothing, maybe yours was low bat or something, but it keeps on happening all the time and then when you left my laptop on my bed you forgot to close the facebook window, I didn't use my facebook account that time. You have been checking her pictures dude using my account" Takayanagi_

 _"I actually have a photo of you on my phone checking her photos, here" Manatsu showed his photo to him_

 _"Admit it bro, since we were young you like her or maybe love her!"_

* * *

 **PRESENT**

 _'Yes, I think since we were young I'm already in love with her.'_ Miyuki didn't even notice that Izumiko is looking at him and asking him

"ahm, Miyuki.."

"Miyuki…" Izumiko wave her to near Miyuki's face.

"ha… huh?" Miyuki back to his self "Why?"

"You have been looking at me, is there something wrong? Izumiko a bit blush on her face, her chest was pounding but she manage to calm herself.

"Ow uhm nothing." Miyuki look out.

Manatsu who was sitting beside him suddenly whisper… "Did you like what you're looking earlier?"

Miyuki with a bt red cheeks cause of what happens smiled to Manatsu

"I thought you're sleeping" he asked

"I was" Manatsu said. "You're enjoying this aren't you?

"Yes… yes I am. But I was caught" and smiled

"hahahaha" Manatsu

"Don't be too obvious bro!" Takayanagi still playing his phone

"Wow, Mayura you have such a nice place. You can see the mountain" Izumiko with a perfect smile on her face. She really like this kind place. "Hmmm so relaxing!" close her eyes and open

"Indeed, I can't wait to go to the lake" Jean is excited too.

"Good afternoon" Mayura's parents were waiting for them in the entrance gate. All of them response and nod.

"I bet your hungry, it's a long a drive. Come on in and have a lunch first" It was Mayura's mom and suddenly turn her eyes on the two Mayura and Takayanagi. She can sense Takayanagi's

"Ma'am, Dad these are our friends. I bet you know them except Izumiko, she's Taka's twinsis"

"Hello Mr and Mrs Sagara"

"Hello Izumiko, uhm Don't be scared, ahh Takayanagi our Mayura's boyfriend i knew it please take care of her." Mayura's mom

"Yes ma'am … I will!" Takayanagi bowed

"Relax yourself" Mayura's dad and smile. When he saw Manatsu's girlfriend Jean carrying her things he turn to Manatsu and exclaimed "Manatsu, help your girl be gentleman my son"

"Oh no Mr. Soda I'm alright" Jean said.

"Let's go inside and the other love birds" pertaining to Miyuki and Izumiko who were standing next to each other. They were shocked and blushed.

"Ahm no it's not what you think sir" Izumiko immediately said.

"Oh it is not? I'm sorry but I'm sure you'll get there" Mr. Soda teasing them

"Honey, stop teasing them, I'm sorry" Mrs. Soda turn to Izumiko and Miyuki "He can be a joker sometimes, he love matchmaking"

"Ahhh hehe" Izumiko

* * *

It was early in the morning when they all are awake. They need to leave early to get to the lake that Mayura's been talking about. All the things that they need were prepared by Mayura's mom. The boys were waiting for girls to come down. Izumiko was the last to come down next to Mayura. Miyuki didn't know why but he was excited to see Izumiko. And when Izumiko was walking to where they are he was just staring at her. Izumiko was wearing a white dress, her arms were exposed, and her untied soft black shiny hair suits her perfectly. She was a hat.

 _'Pretty'_ Miyuki exclaimed, it was just a whisper, next thing he knew Izumiko was close and give him a nod he response by smiling at her.

"Sure someone is happy today" Manatsu pointing his lips on his side… Miyuki

"I know right!" Takayanagi

"Let's go!" Mayura. The girls walk before them.

"Dude its summer already and until now you haven't done anything" Takayanagi

"Yeah, confess dude. Tell her already! You're the guy, start talking to her!" Manatsu

"Yeah" Miyuki while looking at Izumiko in front of them.

"Oh my god Mayura! You're right! This place is amazing! It's so beautiful!" Izumiko eyes were happy, she is happy. She like this kind of place.

"yeah! This is divine!" Jean Honoka

"I told yah!" Mayura wink.

There's a picnic table with a shed near the lake. Mayura and Jean were excited to go into the water.

"Come on Izumiko" Mayura invited her

"I'll stay, I just want to enjoy the view." Izumiko said

"Okay but if you feel like you want to dip in the water follow us k?" Jean

"Yeah"

Izumiko took out her phone and took some photos. When suddenly she spotted Miyuki was taking picture as well. She smiled… _'cute'_ she said it in her mind. She remembered there's a pocky, her favorite so she grabbed one and eat. She didn't realise Miyuki.

"Enjoying?" voice from her behind

She turned her back and her heart was beating so fast… they aren't talking to each other for ute sometime now it's been how many months. She was confused yet she calm herself. She's happy though.

"Yeah…" she's thinking of what to say, she wanted to talk to him but she was just afraid. "uhmm ah you want some?" she offered him a pocky.

Miyuki smile a little, _'great'_ he nod and took 1 of pocky. "I can see that you like this"

"ah yeah, I can't stop eating this" Suddenly she feel comfortable now.

"There's a different flavour of this, have you tried it yet?"

"Uhm no, only this chocolate and strawberry but I would love to try the others"

"Uhmmm Izumiko"

"haa Huh?"

"Listen, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"sorry for what happened during new year's eve I didn't mean to but I'm not saying I didn't like it"

She was looking at Miyuki _'so does that mean he likes it? The kiss?'_ "I'm sorry too for ignoring you, I thought uhm yeah, you know it was my first and…"

 _'it's her first? I'm her first'_ miyuki is happ, he smiled. "It was my first too. Can I ask you something?"

Heartbeat so fast for the both of them "Yeah sure"

"Can we talk like before I mean I don't want us to ignore each other. I don't want you to ignore me."

"Me too… I'm glad you finally talk to me, I really want to talk to you…" Miyuki was staring at her and she knows it! _'calm Izumiko calm, god he's really cute'_

"Me too" Miyuki _'she's so pretty"_

"Don't you want to go with them?" Izumiko asked

"I'll stay here, I miss you…" suddenly Miyuki said and even he was shock as well

Izumiko just opened her mouth… "I miss you too…" she stood up and walk away

"What did you say? Where are you going?" He followed Izumiko

"I just want to walk a little bit" carrying her pocky and eat. She was smiling. Miyuki with a smile on his face followed her while their friends were just watching them and they were smiling too!

* * *

"Pocky" oh i love Pocky so much it is my favorite! Anyway, Thank you so much for reading. 2 or 3 more chapters and it's done. I don't plan on making this story long as I'm not a fan of a long story who is just a winding bush i wan't it to make it to the point no hustle and no cliffhangers. I am so excited for my new story of course team Izumiko and Miyuki again. Again thank you so much! I will try to finish this story this week! Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 6 Festival day 1

**I don't own RDG!**

Two weeks after the last term started, all the students were busy in their respective school duties especially to the graduating students who are busy preparing for their festivals, their last festivals. Izumiko's class were busy on their slogan and stall, they are selling foods on the festival day. They we're on the ground not far from their school building. Izumiko were assigned on the decorations, she actually like it, her classmates were praising her for her works. She is very creative.

"You know what Suzuhara you are amazing, wow just wow" it was Yoshiki one of Izumiko and manatsu's classmate. He was seated near izumiko, infrot of them was Manatsu and Ricardo who 's busy in painting

"Yeah, good thing you can draw something like this, I'm sure we will win on best in creativity." Manatsu said. When he look at Izumiko who were busy in painting as well he noticed that Yoshiki was really close to Izumiko… "Yoshiki if I didn't know I would think that you like Izumiko you're too close."

"Well he had a crush on Izumiko, don't you know?" Ricardo said it out of something that turns Yoshiki's eye wide.

"He…hey!" shy Yoshiki eclaimed.

"No kidding? For real?" Manatsu

"Manatsu stop, we have to finish this." Izumiko said and then turn to pick up some of the papers on the ground.

"Here I'll help you" Yoshiki were fast to pick up all the papers on the ground and hand to Izumiko. He was staring at Izumiko. Sure he like Izumiko but something is bothering him. He wanted to talk to Izumiko in a private, he has been thinking to confess because soon they are going to separate ways after graduation. For him Izumiko was the prettiest girl in the campus. For him Izumiko was his special girl but the problem is Miyuki. He's a guy and he can tell that this guy had also like him had a feelings for Izumiko.

Miyuki checked the room next to his room when he realise it was empty, he thought that probably they were outside again, he was on the corridor his eyes were scanning the ground, until his face smirk. ' _that guy is really close to Izumiko'_ he was observing the guy who were seated near Izumiko and not once but more than times he saw that the guys keep on glancing at her even stared at her. _'So, there is another guy huh?'_ then again when he saw that guy wast fast enough to pick up all the papers on the ground and he handed it to Izumiko he felt something and he knew it was jealousy because Izumiko seems happy with this guy, he saw that she gave him a beautiful smile.

While walking, he didn't notice that he passed Jean, Mayura and Takayanagi. He was fast. Miyuki was carrying a plastic bag.

"Miyuki!" Takayanagi called him but Miyuki ignored him.

"What happened to him" Mayura ask, the Jean just shrugged her shoulder signing that she doesn't know. The three of them followed Miyuki and then they saw Izumiko was talking to someone, it was Yoshiki!

"ahhh that explains…" Jean Honaka

Izumiko was laughing because Yoshiki threw a joke. "Izumiko" some behind her called out her name and then she turned around it was Miyuki, she smiled at him.

 _'ahh that sweet smile'_ Miyuki in his mind

"oh hello Sagara, why are you here? Do you need anything, ohh I'm sure you know Yoshiki here" pointing to the guy beside her. Miyuki just nod.

"it's already lunch break, why don't you take a break and eat lunch with me?"

"oh yeah! I didn't notice the time."

"I brought something for us to share"

"Ow okay" Izumiko turned to speak Yoshiki "Yoshiki let's take a break, we can finish it later"

Yoshiki who was just observing turning his gaze to Miyuki and Izumiko, he gave a smile to Izumiko "Yeah we can have a break, I'll see you later Suzuhara"

 _'Suzuhara? Since when did he call her Suzuhara and she allows it'_ Miyuki frowned.

* * *

First day of the Festival, all of the students were gathered in the Hall for the opening ceremony. After the ceremony each class went to their respective group/class. Izumiko was a bit worried with her clothing. She was wearing black modern Chinese dress above her knee that perfectly fit on her!

"This is too sexy" she said on one of her classmate

"You are soo perfect Suzuhara, you are very beautiful! I'm sure you're going to win as best muse!"

"Yeah! If I have a slim body like I would show it to the world"

"thank you" it's all she can say

Indeed, Izumiko was the muse representative in her class, at first she refuse to being their class muse as she don't find herself perfect for the role but her whole classmates were keep on telling her that she is perfect because she is very beautiful and smart and kind. Festival school were busy so much people coming in and the students well they were tired but they are happy, they were having fun at the same time. She was in their stall with Manatsu and Yoshiki. Yoshiki kept on glancing at her. He can't help, for him Izumiko today was diferent in a good way. _'beautiful'_ he said t himself the first he saw Izumiko wearing the Chinese dress.

It was past lunch, Izumiko realized that she haven't seen her friends, she was wondering where they could be, she was with Manatsu. They were sitting in one the bench near the field.

"Geez I'm hungry, I've to go Izumiko. I promised Jean to go with her and stroll." Izumiko just smiled at him and nod. She was about to leave when someone called her name. she knew the voice.

"going somewhere?" the voice from behind

She turned around and smile "What are you doing here Miyuki"

Miyuki just had a jaw dropped when Izumiko faced him. In front of him was the very beautiful Izumiko and it was his first time seeing her wearing a sexy dress. "I… I.. I was looking for you"

"Yeah and why is that"

"why what?"

"Why are you looking for me"

Seems like Miyuki just got back from himself "Ah yeah, uhm lunch?"

"Are you okay?" she asked and smiled

"Yeah I am are you?"

"Yeah just a little exhausted"

"Okay wait me here, I'll buy us something to eat."

"You sure? I can go with you." Izumiko said.

 _'with that dress plus you look so pretty hell no'_ he place his hand on izumiko's shoulder and led her to sit in the bench. "It's alright, just wait me here"

Izumiko just nod and following Miyuki with her eyes. _'cute'_ Miyuki was wearing a Harry Potter costume as it was their class theme. suddenly she felt that her legs were sore so she massaging it when Miyuki came back he rushed to Izumiko both of his hand were full.

"Hey you okay?" concerned Miyuki "What happened?"

"it just sore a little, probably because of long standing but I'm fine". she assured to him because she can see the concern on his face.

"Here" He handed a burger to her and put the others on the bench. He kneeled down and massaged her leg

Shocked by his action her eyes widened "It's okay Miyuki you don't have to do that" but Miyuk insisted it.

"it's okay now, come on sit beside me and eat"

"Right" Miyuki. Silence for a moment both of them felt awkward as nobody wants to speak but then miyuki couldn't help it.

"You very beautiful" he doesn't know why he said it but he couldn't help it.

Izumiko blushed "Ow, uhm thank you. You see I was kinda hesitate to wear this it's too… you know too sexy but the whole class chose this for me"

"looks good on you" miyuki wanted to say another things but chose not to instead in his mind _'and yeah you're sexy in that dress'_

"you look good too, you're so cute" and then continued with her burger without noticing that man beside her blushed!

Someone was watching them it was Yoshiki. He was looking for Izumiko to invite her for lunch but when he spotted her sitting alone in the bench he smiled but then it fade when he saw that a guy was approaochng near her, foods were in that guys hands. It was Miyuki, Jealous yes he was jealous because he really hope it was him besidee Izumiko.

* * *

Hello guys, sorry for not uploading but i promise i will finish this story. I have another story to be upload on wattpad it is another story of Izumiko and Miyuki. I will try to upload it here as well but i do prefer watt so if you could visit it i will thank you in advance if not still thank you advance. thank you so much for your patience.


	7. Chapter 7 Festival day 2

**I DON'T OWN RDG**

* * *

It's the second and last day of festival, just like the first day there were so many people in their school campus much more actually because it was Friday. Takayanagi and Miyuki were assigned to look after their booth, still they are wearing a "Harry Potter" costume, suddenly someone poked Miyuki's back it was Manatsu. Manatsu couldn't help but share what was happening in their booth.

"As usual our muse was there and every guy who passed our booth can't help but to stop and stare." Sayng these while glancing on Miyuki

"So my sister is catching the attention of the guys huh" Taka put his finger on his chin, glancing on Miyuki as well.

"YEAAAHHH like they wanted her attention, but Yoshiki was there to protect her.. you know the guy he has a huge crush towards your sister." with a treasing smile said by Manatsu.

"Woah really, so our friend here has a rival huh?" Taka put his hand on Miyuki's shoulder.

"What rival? What are you talking about, can you just leave me alone" to be honest when he heard those words from Manatsu he wanted to rush to Izumiko and speaking of Izumiko he haven't seen her yet. The closing ceremony will be up soon and the festival will finishing soon! His mind was on Izumiko, yeah he knew that to himself that there's going to be someone beside him who will like Izumiko and he thought to himself he needed to do something about it. The choice is either WIN or LOOSE! Of course he wanted to win but he thought to himself again that what if Izumiko like the other guy? His thought was cut off when Manatsu said…

"You know what if I were you I will tell her my feelings bro, Yoshiki really like Izumiko and I can sense that there is something that he really wanted to do before this festival ends."

"yeah bro, for me I don't really want to intrude about this matter, whoever she likes or whatsoever. Well it'll be good if she end up with you, as I've known you since childhood but as long as she's happy i'm okay with it." Taka said. That gives Miyuki to think deeply.

"why didn't you tell her last night?" Manatsu suddenly asked "I saw you two together, hmm spending time alone huh?" with a tease

"So, you two were together last night" this time it was Taka

"Yeah" he smiled when he remembered last night that he was with Izumiko, after they spend time together at the bench where they ate lunch, late lunch actually! They promised to each other to try out some rides if they aren't busy. Luckily Izumiko was freed by her classmates since she was always on their booth and so Miyuki too because he helped so much in their group. It was already dark when they realise that they had been together for the rest of the day and enjoying themselves. There were times that they held hands without noticing it, well not for Miyuki because the moment he touch her hand it was soft and it was really perfectly fit to his. He enjoyed it, he savour it he doesn't want that day to end. They ate dinner first and then he insisted to take Izumiko to her room.

 **(Last night's flashback)**

 _"Thank you Miyuki I did enjoy, I had fun" Izumiko smiled at him_

 _"Thank you so much, I did enjoy too.." Miyuki's heart was beating so fast_

 _"Goodnight Miyuki"_

 _"Goodnight Izumiko and… " Izumiko looked at him as if asking a question 'and what'_

 _"and I'll see you tomorrow" Miyuki continued_

 _"Right!" she nod and then closed the door. Miyuki smiled so wide! Even when he got to his room he was still smiling and this noticed by Manatsu!_

 **(end flashback)**

* * *

Izumiko just like yesterday was wearing a Chinese dress above her knee with slight cut on both side, this time it was red and with a touch of white and flowers. She looks more beautiful and gorgeous. She was standing behind their booth with Yoshiki beside her. They were selling a cotton candy.

"Are you tired? You can sit there" yoshiki poiting out the chair behind them. "I'll look after here"

"Oh no, I'm okay besides the festivals is almost over. Closing ceremony will be soon." She smiled and Yoshiki was just looking at her, he was almost our of breath, he like this being close to Izumiko. He is actually planning to asked her for a dance and talk to her after the closing ceremony. Sigh, he was nervous to ask but got a courage to do what he wanted.

"Suzuhara… "

"Hmmm?" Izumiko while busy doing the cotton candy

"Can I… can I talk to you after the ceremony? I mean… you know dance and have a little talk?" his hands were shaking.

"Sure! But just so you know I'm not a good dancer I might step on your foot"

"It's fine as long I'm with you" he whispered

With Izumiko agreed to it Yoshiki was really happy. Izumiko on the other hand suddenly went blanked and then she realised something _'could it be'_ she's not really sure yet but one thing is for sure if ever that happens she have to do something about. 

Since day one every student are allowed to vote for the most beautiful male and female students, it's like king and queen. Everyone is excited to know the result. Before the closing ceremony is the awarding first. Izumiko's class won a best in creative and booth while Miyuki's class won second. Moving on to best male of course as every girls were fantasising Miyuki specially the freshmen students, they voted for Miyuki to become the most handsome student. This is not new to him because every year he always is the winner. When the announcement for the best muse everyone were quiet waiting for the announcer to continue. From stage Miyuki was glancing into non other than Izumiko who were talking to her classmates. Now that he thinks about it, Today is the first time he had seen her because they were busy in their respective class. His eye were locked on her,

 _'she is so beautiful!'_ he murmured.

"And this year's best muse is from class 3B! Izumiko Suzuhara!" the announcer said

"Omg Izumiko you won! See I told you before you can be our winner!" one of her classmate

"see I was forcing you to become our muse since uhm when we were first year!" another classmate of her! Some of her classmate since freshmen were her classmates until third year and that includes Manatsu and Yoshiki along with Ricardo.

"Let's go Izumiko I'll help you climb up the stairs" Yoshiki offered his hand.

"that is the moves you got there bro" it was Ricardo! Yoshiki blushed

Manatsu glance at Izumiko and offered himself because he knew that right at this moment someone is not happy. If staring could kill a person he's sure that someone might be dead.

"I'll take her I'm her best friend!" exclaimed by manatsu!

On the stage where Miyuki was standing suddenly breathe. _'Thank you manatsu'_ he went to the stairs where Izumiko was climbing up offered his hand and Izumiko reach it, she placed her hand to Miyuki's and walk to the center of the stage.

"Congrats you really deserve it" Miyuki said in slightly tone, he didn't notce Izumiko's face was blushing.

"Congrats to you too! I knew you will win, well every year you are the winner as expected." She smiled.

"Well, I expected you too will be the winner"

"haha thank you"

"You look good together!" one of the students screamed! Both of them blushed.

Yoshiki who was watching, observing the two.

"Jealous are you?" it was Ricardo who elbowed him from his side he

"Should I be?" he asked, to be honest he really is jealous the fact that Izumiko and Miyuki are friends and Miyuki is her brother best friend.

"Bro, I'm always here for you. Just call me if you need someone to talk to." Ricardo said it. It seems like he's hinting something.

After the awarding Izumiko and Miyuki went to where they class were. A few thank youss and words from the school principal and closing ceremony is done. The students now were gathered in the field for the dance or for those who wanted to dance. For some students it is their chance to ask who they like to dance with them, others is for confession of their feelings, and some are busy being a sweet couple. Miyuki was looking for Izumiko, he even asked Manatsu where she is. He asked some of her classmate but they don't know where she is and then he walked away far from the students who were dancing, talking. He sat on one the bench and took out his phone from his pocket. When he was about to dial call Izumiko he saw two people not far from where he was. He was shocked! He clenched his fist. It was Izumiko and Yoshiki hugging each other!

* * *

hello guys thank you for reading! don't forget to leave you comment on this chapter! And oh oh in my next update i will be posting the teaser of my new story at the end of the chapter. title is "Can't help myself" thank you!


End file.
